


angelboy, my angelboy

by sweetchems



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom Gerard Way, Knifeplay, M/M, Mentions of Bloodplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, Theyre doing a scene that has slight dub con vibes, Wing Kink, nothing actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: Frank's wings twitch.His eyes flutter shut.He feels the heat of breath against his neck, a whisper."Run ."
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	angelboy, my angelboy

**Author's Note:**

> another mini-prompt from my gf!!! this one was angels and knifeplay.  
> mild tw in this fic for some mentions of bloody/violent sexual fantasy, knives, and a tiny bit of dub con in the scene they're playing. everything's ssc though of course!!

Frank's wings twitch.

His eyes flutter shut.

He feels the heat of breath against his neck, a whisper.

" _Run_."

And he does, tripping over his feet and bursting out the door, breathless after two steps from the excitement of the game, bare of all his clothes but a thin white robe. His wings flap against the wind, try to take him off the ground as he bursts from the front door into the moonlit trees outside. He runs, and it's innocent, he plays up being the angel he physically but no longer mentally is.

He lets the chase stop after not five minutes, lets himself be caught by dark eyes and a blade.

" _So pretty_ ," Gerard breathes, black eyes stunning under the starlight. 

He grins with a mouthful of sharp teeth. Frank keens. " _Don't hurt me_ ," He pleads, baby-faced and oh so precious. He knows Gerard likes to treat him more roughly when he does.

The tip of Gerard's knife is pressed under his chin. " _You're beautiful_ ," He says to Frank. Frank smiles modestly for a moment, his cheeks pinking. " _I can't wait to pull out one of your pretty feathers and keep it as a prize when you go back to Heaven_."

" _Please_ ," Frank replies, rehearsed, " _Please don't_."

" _Take me instead_."

Gerard's hand is burning hot, practically scorches Frank's porcelain skin as he drags him by both wrists, back to the cabin, to the bed. He still holds his knife in his free hand, and Frank buzzes with arousal like radio static. 

Frank gasps when Gerard all but shoves him onto the bed. His wings flutter, beat against the mattress feebly. His robe flutters open and he shivers at Gerard's hungry gaze. The dull side of the knife is pressed to his throat, and he whimpers.

" _You'd let me cut you up real nice if I wanted, yeah?_ " Gerard snarls, his voice black and charred, but his undertone syrupy. Frank nods, moans. He'd let Gerard do anything. His cock strains against the humid air in the room. The tension is so thick he can hardly breathe, he's choking and high on it.

_"Anything_ ," Frank gasps. His heart roars in his ears, and he shivers when Gerard unbuttons his shirt, black as the void against milky skin.

By the time the demon looming over him is undressed in full, Frank is shivering. His chest is thundering. His eyes are wide and his pupils are blown. He's sure he's trembling down to the tips of his wings, shaking like a girl in one of those obscene mortal 'bodice-ripper' novels. 

" _Touch me_ ," He whines, trembling at the fingertips from want to do a little touching of his own.

Fingers are pressed to his lips, and he takes them in. " _I think I'll open you up for me first_ ," Gerard drawls, almost bored, save for his devouring eyes. Frank works his tongue over his fingers, preparing them for what he's going to get. " _And maybe, if you're good for me, I'll fuck you, see if I can make you scream_."

Frank moans around the digits in his mouth, lashes fluttering desperately. Fingers brush the back of his throat, and he tugs forward briefly with a gag, his wings flapping back against the bed as he squirms.

" _Good boy_ ," Gerard praises when he settles. Frank preens, humming so sweetly. 

When Gerard pushes two fingers into him, it nearly burns. Frank bites back a whimper. A broken _"oh_ " tumbles from his lips in its place. 

Gerard trails the tip of the knife downwards, not hard enough to break the skin, and Frank does nothing more than watch, his eyes large. He tries not to squirm.

" _Did you know there's a knife that can hurt angels, darling_?" Gerard purrs, crooking his fingers inside Frank ever so slightly. His voice is dark and rich, and Frank all but melts, keening loud as his fingers brush a bundle of nerves.

" _Oh_ ," Frank whimpers. He feels himself clench around Gerard's slender fingers. " _I didn't, no_ …." The thought makes him thrum and pulse his whole body through. The thought of being bloody, sore and hurting and wanting for more. He thinks of his wings being cut up all pretty, and he whines at the thought. " _Fuck me_ …." He breathes.

His heartbeat comes fast and heavy, rattling him to the core as Gerard's fingers thrust in and out of him with such force that his forearm moves with them.

And then suddenly, they're gone, and he hardly has time to cry over it before Gerard is filling him. His wings flap like he's a caged bird, going tense when the stretch and the _burn_ of Gerard's cock is the worst.

" _Angelboy_ ," Gerard is purring, soothing, almost a song. " _You're mine, pretty and all mine_." His fingers trace the feathers on Frank's quivering wings till the burn and pain starts to ebb away. He still holds the knife in his other hand, loosely. Frank wants it against his throat again so badly.

" _Move_ ," He pleads. He wants it to hurt, wants to feel like sin. His arms stretch up, wanting, and he slings them around Gerard's shoulders, rutting up into him with the smallest of sounds. " _Please_." 

It burns when Gerard moves. It's slow, but it still burns, hot and heavy enough to break him, to split his voice with a high pitched sob. He cries Gerard's name, tangles his fingers in the thin, dirty, stringy red of his hair. 

" _Fuck me_ ," He pleads again, plaintive and desperate.

The blunt side of the knife is against his throat. Gerard is teasing him as he snaps his hips forward over and over with a hazy slowness. Pleasure is vibrating through him, warming him and winding him up down to the bones. 

With every thrust, Gerard's cock presses into his sweet spot, and Frank nearly thanks God in his head for building even an angel's body to take this pleasure. His wings flutter every time he whines or even so much as gasps, fluttering for touch from Gerard too.

" _I can do anything I want to you, sweet boy_ ," Gerard drawls, his voice husky. " _I could cut off your wings_."

The blade traces idle patterns along his feathers, and Frank whimpers loudly, his head foggy with arousal. " _I know_ ," He answers back in a gasp. " _And then I'd be yours_."

" _You already are_."

Gerard's voice is dark and low when he speaks, and Frank is drawing ever closer.

He gasps, his wings flutter. Gerard thrusts into him harder, messier, he's so close, _oh_ -

When Frank comes, he sobs, loud and hard. He arches off the bed, small and slight against Gerard's sure form. Every nerve in him pulses as he tries to come down, but can't. He's so alive and sparking with raw need, he hardly realizes when the blade that's been trailing his tender skin is gone, but the loss makes him whine a little.

When Gerard finishes inside him, he's crying, ragged. His wings are beating back against the sheets, he's thoroughly spent and so, so full.

" _My angelboy…. Fucking beautiful boy, love to play our games,_ " Gerard almost sing-songs to his fuck-drunk angel as he pulls out of Frank.

Frank mewls at the loss, his wings flutter.

" _Was I good_?" He asks drowsily. The knife's drag still tingles on his skin if he thinks about it.

Gerard smiles his twistedly loving smile.

" _Fucking wonderful_."


End file.
